The Newspaper
by HarryDraco4Eva
Summary: Ignore the title!Because of the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet two boys have to tell the wizarding world the truth. Will be HD Slash eventually
1. The Beginning

AN: like i've said before i do not own harry potter so stop asking. this will eventually be SLASH. H/D and S/R as far as non slash probably H/R you figure them out. tkes place in Harry's 7th year christmas holidays. Nothing from OOtP happened. Happy reading or should i say Harry reading? sorry i love Dobby!!!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**DEATH EATERS SON BOYFRIEND TO GOLDEN BOY**

Daily Prophet: Belinda Grobin

_It has been said lately that Draco Malfoy, son of captured Death Eater Luicus Malfoy, is the boyfriend to none other than Harry Potter. Potter and Malfoy have been spotted together on numerous occasions not their usual selves. The duo has been seen in secluded corners, entering empty classrooms and hidden passages conversing heatedly. The constant bickering including many hexes and jinxes has come to an almost complete stop. When the pair do fight, "the battles are half-heartedly fought," an anonymous Hogwarts student said. This reporter contacted many of both Malfoy and Potter's friends. Although Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle along with Miss Granger and the Weasley family were unavailable other close friends of the two were available for comment. _

"_I don' think me mate Harry would have much to do with Malfoy. But even with being a git Malfoy still has a nice arse," Mr. Seamus Finnigan stated at the notion of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's relationship. Miss Pansy Parkinson, ex-girlfriend to Malfoy, was in hysterics after learning of the alleged relationship. "Draco broke up with me in forth year right after the Yule Ball. He said he never even liked me and there was someone else he had feelings for. Dray better not have been talking about scarhead. How –sniff- could he like –sob- Pothead –muffled cries- more then someone like ME!" Miss Parkinson's was not unlike many when they heard the boy who lived was unavailable. The words 'Harry Potter has a boyfriend' were said many times followed by many hysterical girls' cries. Many boys who heard were enraged. _

"_Malfoy **and** Potter are gay? I could have had a chance with the Slytherin sex god and Gryffindor's Golden Boy! Bloody Hell!" Blaise Zambibi bellowed before rushing off muttering to himself furiously. Much of the same reactions were brought on by numerous gay wizards of all ages. _

_

* * *

_

"Can you believe that woman?" Hermione slammed down the paper furiously. The golden Trio was spending Christmas in Switzerland at the Potter Manor. After the war in the summer of fourth year the threat of an enemy attack had diminished. Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges and he and Remus Lupin had wed shortly after Harry's fifteenth birthday.

"Hermie you do know head girl doesn't entitle you to power over everyone." Ronald Weasley said smirking then it dawned on him what he said. He dove behind Harry, who was clearing the breakfast plates, fearing his girlfriend's wrath and his own life.

"Ron, why the bloody hell d'you say that for she'll come after me now!"

"Harry, simply move out of the way and you will not get hurt. I have important matters to attend to." Hermione replied coolly.

"Sorry mate, gotta protect the goods," Harry said gesturing to the expensive china dishes.

"Harry, you made the right choice. Now Ronald," Hermione whirled to face him. "DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Hermione bellowed at Ron who was cowering in fear.

"Help?" was his meek reply as Hermione pulled herself up to her full height ready to strike again. Instead she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't ever say that again, or I'll take away points." She smirked as she said the last few words. "Now what I was saying before. Harry can you believe her saying that about you and Malfoy? That's a load of rubbish." Hermione back was toward Harry so she missed Harry's 'don't say anything' look to Ron and assumed when he nodded it was to her statement.

"Good Morning you three," Remus greeted them. Sirius's arms slid around his husband's waist and nodded to the three as well.

"What's this about Harry and Malfoy?" Sirius asked confused.

"Read this." Hermione thrust the paper at the couple.

"Oh. I see. Well now isn't that interesting."

"Yes Remi. I think it is."

"What is?" Ron said confused.

"We went to school with Bitchy Belinda. She had the biggest crush on James."

"Went out with Peter just to get closer to James."

"Beauty Wormtail thought she was a bit off. Broke up with her two days after they started going out."

"I see so now she gets a job for the Prophet and immediately targets her crushes son with lies about who he seeing."

"Mione." Harry took a deep breath ready to confess. "I think its time Harry."

"I know Sirius. I'm ready now. You didn't tell Remus?"

"No. Only Ron and I?"

"Yes. Mione, Remus, sit down. I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

Draco wandered around the halls of Malfoy Manor looking for his mother.

"Draaaaco"

"Mummy there you are." Draco said wrapping his mother in a huge hug.

"Honey have you read the Prophet? It does have some interesting news. I have bad news and possibly good news. Which first?"

"Bad." Draco never realized how much he loved spending Christmas with his mother. His father was always tainting it. Draco had his fingers crossed that the good news was that Lucius was dead and all he had to deal with was a bit of bad news.

"Your father died in Azkaban last night."

'That was the bad news' Draco thought. "And the good?"

"Oh you and Harry are mentioned on the first page."

"WHAT? Mother you have a warped sense of good and bad news. What does it say? Do I want to know?"

"Read it yourself honey. I'm going to get ready then you'll tell me what that's all about. By the way nice shirt where'd you get it?" Narcissa strode grace fully out of the room not waiting for an answer.

"Oh Shit." Draco looked down at his shirt. He really thought with the news of Lucius's death would make for the start of a good day. He was wrong. He had a lot of explaining to do. Not only was his relationship with Harry first page news, but the 'nice shirt' his mother commented on was Harry's Christmas present to him.

* * *

AN: sorry but i wont write any more unless you people review. and im not kidding i'll stop and somebody will be sorry : ) (that means review. hint hint. nudge nudge) 


	2. Confessions

AN: Because I'm mean and I want it to last longer I'll give you a little recap  I own nothing!! Trust me NOTHING. Adios mon amigos! And thank you two me two reviewers you make me happy…so I write more!! 

**Last time on The Newspaper (sorry!!):**

"Your father died in Azkaban last night."

'That was the bad news' Draco thought. "And the good?"

"Oh you and Harry are mentioned on the first page."

"WHAT? Mother you have a warped sense of good and bad news. What does it say? Do I want to know?

"Read it yourself honey. I'm going to get ready then you'll tell me what that's all about. By the way nice shirt where'd you get it?" Narcissa strode gracefully out of the room not waiting for an answer.

"Oh Shit." Draco looked down at his shirt. He really thought the news of Lucius's death would make for the start of a good day. He was wrong. He had a lot of explaining to do. Not only was his relationship first page news, but the 'nice shirt' his mother commented on was Harry's Christmas present to him.

Chapter 2: Confessions 

"Okay. Sirius, Ron I told you the basics. I'll explain everything now. Well you see it all started in fifth year. We were on the train and you two," he gestured to Ron and Hermione. "Had to leave for that prefect thingy so I was left alone. Who walked by you ask?" Ron interrupted

"Harry none of us asked who walked by."

"I'm aware of that Ron. Now shush I don't want any interruptions. Where was I? Oh yes. You see I knew I was gay. I hadn't come out to you two yet but I was going to do that when you came back from the meeting. So here I was mumbling to myself the speech I was going to give you. Then the one and only Draco Malfoy walks past my compartment. Nothing special right? Nope. I noticed he was alone. Again not significant but it was new to me. The last thing I noticed threw me for a loop. His normally perfect hair was sticking up all over the place and he was or had been crying." As Harry stopped for a second to breathe he heard Hermione gasp.

'Can she really not figure out that I'm confessing my relationship here?' Harry wondered. He couldn't stop now he had to continue. 'Come on brain don't chicken out now. I can't back down.'

"The rest happened so fast its kind of a blur. If I slow down don't talk I'm remembering…"

FLASHBACK

_"Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He was failing miserably. _

"_What's it to you Potter?" Draco asked trying to cover his tears._

'_Oh my gods he __**is**__ crying. I wonder what's wrong.' Is what Harry thought. What he said was, "Draco, what ever happened I'm sorry. I thought I could help you." 'SHIT! Did I just say that? I called him Draco too! And why should I care he's a Slytherin. A slimy, no good git with gorgeous grey eyes, perfect platinum blonde hair, sexy-----WOAH! Hold on a second. That's Malfoy! No bad brain! BAD!' Harry realized hitting his head against the window must look really odd. 'Great. Now he'll say I'm deranged. Yes I need that don't I? Well he'll just be confirming the rumors. Stupid bloody newspaper. Note to self: Stop reading Daily Prophet. Oh goody now I'm talking to myself. Fantastic.' Draco was staring at him._

"_Draco, are you going to stand there staring at me or come in and tell me what's up?" He hadn't meant to say it but at least now Malfoy would leave. Unaware of what he was doing Draco walked into the compartment sliding the door shut behind him._

"_Umm." 'Well this is new.'_

"_Potter why I'm doing this is beyond me." Draco's tone softened. "As you are well aware my father is in Azcaban. No don't say anything." Draco started silencing Harry who was about to speak. 'He can't shush me!' Harry thought. But when he looked to Draco his eyes were pleading. Harry nodded his head for Draco to continue. "As you are not aware though Po—Harry, he has escaped. Just as things were starting to look up __**HE**__ came back." Unable to control them any longer Draco let the tears flow. Harry, not thinking clearly, got up and sat beside the crying blonde. _

"_Shhh. Draco, It's okay. I'm here." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. He rubbed Draco's back calming him. Harry's mind screamed at him. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? What if he realizes what's going on? The rumors he could start.' All thought of Draco being his enemy vanished as he felt Draco snuggle into him, he also knew deep down Draco wouldn't do any of those things._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So that's where he was! I wondered why he wasn't at the Prefect meeting! Sorry Harry." Hermione blushed.

"That's fine 'Mione." Once again Harry's thoughts drifted to Draco. 'Hmm, I wonder if he got my Christmas present?' absentmindedly he fiddled with his silver dragon necklace.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Ron and Sirius exchange a look. He also didn't know that another boy his age was also deeply emerged in his thoughts.


End file.
